


All the good girls go to hell

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: When We All Fall Asleep Where Do We Go (Billie Eilish), Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Multi, Song Lyrics, Title from a Billie Eilish Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: A sad fanfiction that gives each line of Billie Eilish's all the good girls go to hell a different clip of someone's life in the Wizarding world
Kudos: 1





	All the good girls go to hell

My Lucifer is lonely  
Bellatrix stands there, as Narcissa walks away.

"Cissy?" she calls. "Cissy, please. Your the only person left. They all leave. I love him. Please." Narcissa looks at her, her beautiful eyes cold. 

"you would kill Draco. You said it yourself. How can I trust you" and Narcissa walks away. Bellatrix stands there, alone, always alone, waiting. 

Standing there, killing time  
Can't commit to anything but a crime

"Barty, please, can't we do something else?" Regulas begs. He doesn't want to do this.

"No, Reg. We can stand here, forever, just killing time, or we can fight for him. And life will be perfect." Regulas nods, and follows Barty into the fight. 

Peter's on vacation, an open invitation

Sirius gazed down at the fragile newspaper, the faces of the Wizarding family staring up at him. Peter was in Egypt. But soon he would go back to Hogwarts. But for now, he was on holiday. And Sirius knew now was his escape time. Peter being away, and letting Sirius know where he was, that was the invitation Sirius needed. 

Animals, evidence. 

"There wasn't any evidence." Remus yelled at Dumbledore. "nothing solid!" Dumbledore shook his head. 

"There was plenty of evidence against him." Remus sighed and turns away. They were animagus. If one if them used their animal form... It could have been Peter was guilty and alive... Remus shook himself out if his dreams with a sigh. Sirius was guilty. There was plenty of evidence. 

Pearly gates look more like a picket fence  
Once you get inside 'em  
Got friends but can't invite them 

James and Lily gazed down from heaven. They watched as Sirius was arrested. 

"I wish they could be here, Lily. They'd be happier." she shrugs.   
"we can't invite them." she says softly. "death isn't a party." 

Hills burn in California

Molly turns away as the burrow goes up in flames. Her life. Her home. Everything. Destroyed by the flames. Everything she ever cared about, gone. 

My turn to ignore ya  
Don't say I didn't warn ya

"please" Tonks begs, gazing up into her aunts face. "Bellatrix, please, don't kill me." she begs. 

"you had your chance" Bellatrix said. "it's not my fault. I gave you warning." 

All the good girls go to hell 

Andromeda gazes down at her daughters still face and lifeless form. What did she do to deserve this? Her daughter, her cousins, her sister, her son in law, her husband. Dead. All dead. Why? Had she not been good enough? Had she been evil? Did she deserve this? No. She thought. She had been good. Fate was a cruel master. 

'Cause even God herself has enemies 

Dumbledore faces his once lover, gazing into the mismatched eyes, once filled with ambition and creativity, now filled with hatred and pain. Sparks flew around them. Dumbledore knew that he would never be able to kill Grindelwald. He didn't have it in him. 

And once the water starts to rise

The cool sea air was freezing him. Voldermort gazed out, a roos the water. No one would get to the cave. The sea, rising up, so harsh and cold, would make sure of that. 

And heaven's out of sight

Lucius gazed into the eyes of the muggle he was about to kill. He was not merciless. He did not want to do it. But there was no hope for him now. No redemption. He had made his choice. 

She'll want the devil on her team 

Snape gazed into the mirror. He had made the right choice. Dumbledore had all bit told him his life was worthless. Joining the dark lord had been his only option. He would not fight for a team that believed killing him was a prank. 

My Lucifer is lonely

Narcissa walked over to Andromeda as she stood, weeping over her daughters body. 

"Andy?" She asks softly. 

"Go away. Whatever you need, not right now." Andromeda says. Narcissa pulls her sister into a hug. They have not hugged since 1970, when Andromeda ran away. 

"I'm sorry." she says. "For everything. If you need me, I'm here. I am so sorry for abandoning you." and Andromeda leans into her embrace and weeps the tears for everyone she ever cared about. 

Look at you needing me 

Peter holds the tiny baby Voldermort in his arms. Voldermort needs him. He had power now, if he desired, he could kill Voldermort. He is more powerful than anyone. If Peter only had the confidence, he could destroy Voldermort. 

You know I'm not your friend without some greenery 

"We'll always be your friend Remus." Sirius had promised. Remus wondered how it had all gone so wrong.

"You'll never be alone." he was alone now. Alone, gazing down at Lily and James's grave. Alone, with James and Peter dead, and Sirius as good as. 

Walk in wearing fetters  
Peter should know better 

Sirius is led in to Azkaban, the chains rattling along the floor. He curses and screams. Peter should hev known better than to team up with Voldemort. He should have known better than to trust Peter. They both should have known better, because now Remus was alone and James was dead. 

Your cover up is caving in 

Fudge glares around at the other ministry workers. His attempts to pretend He who must not be named wasn't back had failed. The department of mysteries had been destroyed, and Sirius Black was dead. And any hope at covering up the return of the dark lord had failed. 

Man is such a fool  
Why are we saving him? 

Nagini watches the other death Eaters scramble around to please her master. They are fools, she thinks, every last one of them. He is cruel. He won't give them the credit they desire. Bellatrix... I see what she is doing. She loves him. She truelly believes in him, in the cause. The others are fakes. And, Nagini thinks with a smile, Voldermort will always care for her more than he cares for Bellatrix. 

Poisoning themselves now

Regulas raised the potion to his lips again. The potion was burning him, tearing away his insides. But he needed it. Needed it to kill him so he could be free of the guilt. He needed to destroy Voldermort, and this was the only way. 

Begging for our help, wow! 

Snape gazes down at Dumbledore as he begs. "Severus, please" he says. And Snape knows he must give the mercy that is being asked of him. 

Hills burn in California  
My turn to ignore ya  
Don't say I didn't warn ya  
All the good girls go to hell  
'Cause even God herself has enemies  
And once the water starts to rise  
And heaven's out of sight  
She'll want the devil on her team  
My Lucifer is lonely  
There's nothing left to save now  
My god is gonna owe me  
There's nothing left to save now


End file.
